High volume production of packaged integrated circuit apparatus for the marketplace is generally based on a reliable assembly and test environment. Traceability of components during assembly may provide data to identify and evaluate portions of the assembly process. Thus, enhanced methods and apparatus to facilitate traceability of components for packaging integrated circuit apparatus during manufacture would benefit the overall manufacturing process for such apparatus.